Doctors Orders
by ATTHS
Summary: After Fight Club and the injuries they suffered, Scully tells Mulder he needs to take his medicine, despite it making him feel loopy. Based off Tumblr prompts with different phrases to add into a story.


Mulder shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and grimaced as he did. Scully watched him out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. She stood up with discomfort of her own, her own body still sore. Grabbing the bottle of medicine from the corner of the desk, she handed it to him, and he frowned.

"Take your medicine," she insisted, holding it out to him.

"It makes me feel loopy," he whined. "I don't want it." He stuck his lower lip out, which he could finally do again, since his jaw had been unwired.

_Mmm, that lip_, she thought. She missed it on her own lips, and all over her body.

"Mulder, would you rather be in pain, or feeling loopy? I can see you shifting around and believe me, I understand your uncomfortable feeling. But seeing you hurting is not good to see. Please, take your medicine and if you get too loopy, I promise to take you home," she said with a sweet smile, pushing the bottle toward him again.

He sighed and took it, opening the lid, and shaking a pill into his hand. Looking around, he pouted again. "I don't have anything to take it with, Scully," he whined again, giving her his best puppy dog stare.

She rolled her eyes and groaned as she straightened up. Walking into the hallway, she got some water from the cooler and brought it back to him. His eyes lit up as she handed it over and she rolled her eyes again. Sticking out his tongue a second later, he showed her he swallowed the pill down.

"Good boy," she said, patting his head and turning to walk back to the smaller desk, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked at him and he tapped his lips. Smiling, she bent down carefully and lightly kissed him before standing again.

"Scully …" he said quietly, pulling her hand again. "That wasn't nearly long enough. And I was good and took my medicine as I was directed."

"So you feel you deserve more of a reward? Is that it?" she asked him with a teasing smile. "I don't think you're up for it, Mulder."

"Oh, Scully, I'm _up_ for it," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and glanced down at his lap. She glanced down too and saw he was definitely a little up for it. She looked at him again and he winked.

"Mulder, no chance. And if that's from one little kiss, it might be best if I stay away …" she said, making to step away from him, but he caught her wrist and held tight.

"It's not from _one little kiss_, Scully, though any kiss from you is enough to get a rise out of me, pun intended. But, no, I've been sitting here, not just in pain, but thinking of how much I miss you," he smiled at her.

"I'm right here. Not much to miss," she smiled back and his thumb began to draw circles on her wrist.

"You know what I mean," he said softly, staring into her eyes and she swallowed hard. "I miss falling asleep with you, feeling you next to me, smelling you in my sheets. I miss the taste of your skin and the sound you make when I hit that one perfect spot." He pushed his thumbnail lightly into her wrist as he said it and she gasped. Who knew that could arouse her the way it did?

"Which … which spot do you mean, Mulder? I have quite a few," she purred and he stood up quickly and painfully, his bruised ribs still healing. He kept his hand on her wrist as he tried to catch his breath, his face contorted in pain.

She tried not to, but she laughed. Mostly at the absurdity of the situation, because _of course_ they would get battered and bruised on a case when they had just recently begun sleeping together. Seven fucking years they had denied their desire for each other and within weeks of actually doing something about their pent up ache, they were in the middle of a brawl at a wrestling match. It would almost be poetic, if she did not ache and wheeze every time she walked for too long, or turned over too quickly in bed.

"We are quite the pair aren't we?" she asked as she stared at him, trying not to laugh because it hurt too much. "How fucked up is this situation?" He smiled and nodded, turning around to lean against the desk beside her. He laced their fingers together and sighed.

"I feel fine almost everywhere else, but these goddamn ribs. Feels like an elephant is on my chest. I almost fainted brushing my teeth after my jaw was unwired. It felt so good to brush them, I leaned forward to exuberantly apparently and couldn't catch my breath. Jesus Christ, could you imagine how embarrassing that would be! "FBI agent found passed out from practicing dental hygiene." It would be mortifying." He shook his head and she laughed and sighed in pain.

She put her head on his shoulder and they both sighed. "We're not in any hurry, Mulder," she whispered, and he hummed as he squeezed her fingers.

"Seven years? I'd say not," he teased, and she smiled. "Although, how I made it past the second year working with you I don't know. If you had given me any inkling then, phew … but, we could have been well into _years_ of having amazing sex by now."

"Second year, huh? I got you beat then," she said, lifting her head to look at his face. "Icy Cape in Alaska. I had some very impure thoughts while in that storage room with you, especially when your hands were on me. The way you tenderly brushed my hair to the side before checking for a worm under my skin. Hoo _boy_ … I had some _very_ wonderful fantasies about you after that, so first year beats second year."

"How is _anything_ you're saying supposed to be helping my current situation?" he groaned to her, gesturing down, and she laughed softly, putting her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It isn't fair when we can't do anything about it right now, neither of us is in any shape," she sighed and smiled. But, she remembered the heat of her body when she had thought of his touch while in her bed when they had finally made it home from Alaska.

That had been the first time she thought of him as she touched herself and the next morning she had flushed when his hand landed on the small of her back, his touch burning through her clothing. He made her weak in the knees sometimes.

"I'm glad I'm a woman, and my arousal is not as obvious as yours, but rest assured, I miss your touch as much as you miss mine," she said, squeezing his hand and shifting her legs, her arousal only evident to herself.

"Scully, come _on_," he begged her with a loud sigh. She laughed again and then they were quiet.

They sat quietly talking about everything and nothing, when she heard his words beginning to slur. Lifting her head, she looked at him, and saw his eyes drooping. She smiled and began to gather their things, before leading him out the door, and to her car. He fell asleep on the way over to his apartment and she had to wake him when they arrived.

She helped him upstairs to his bedroom, taking off his coat, tie, and dress shirt. His pants were unzipped and pooling at his ankles. Once he had slowly laid down, she took his shoes off, being able to reach them easier than bending down to do it. His shoes were dropped to the floor and his pants pulled from his feet. She dropped those too, looking at him in his boxers and undershirt and she smiled.

Taking off her own clothes down to only her panties, she took one of his t-shirts from the closet and put it on. She grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed, and carefully laid down beside him, covering them both with the blanket.

He hummed as she snuggled against him, putting her arm lightly on his waist. She took a few deep breaths, knowing she would have to move soon, this position not ideal for her ribs. But for now, she would tough it out, happy to be in his bed again.

"See, Mulder? Isn't it a good thing you took your medicine?" she said softly and he exhaled a laugh. A few minutes later he was snoring and she smiled, letting her own eyes close as the closeness of him lulled her to sleep.


End file.
